


Ten and Fred

by moss_garden1



Category: Angel: the Series, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_garden1/pseuds/moss_garden1
Summary: Just a bunch of random adventures with Fred and The Doctor





	Ten and Fred

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started to think about this -very- random crack ship a while ago. I thought that Fred would have made an awesome companion (a very smart one, in fact) and wrote this down. I hope you enjoy it!

Fred was alone, outside the Hyperion, sitting in a bench, thinking. Angel was the champion, Wesley the brain, Cordelia the heart, Gunn the muscle... and she was the dead weight. Fred looked at the stars, she liked stars, in Pylea she used to count them until she got tired and went to sleep, they reminded her of home. She started counting them again, like she was back in that cave, wondering if anyone would ever rescue her. And there, sitting in a bench, outside the Hyperion, all alone, and knowing how absurd it was, Fred wished she could touch the stars.

Suddenly, a noise broke the calm, a blue police box faded in, and then everything went silent again.Fred hesitated, she could go back into the hotel and tell Angel... or she could investigate by herself. She got up, walked to the box and for some reason, knocked. A tall man in a brown coat opened up instantly, he smiled.

“What is that?” She pointed at the blue box “Who are you?” She looked at him, more fascinated than scared.

“This is the TARDIS, I’m the Doctor, and you must be Fred.”

“How do you know my name?”

"Because we’ve met, well, not here, well, not you exactly, but it was still you.”

What did that even mean? Was that man lying? Probably, but he could also be telling the truth, after all, he had come out of a box. Maybe he was a time traveler, maybe he was from the future and they had met there, but time travel was impossible and she knew it, well, nothing was impossible and she knew that as well.

“It’s weird" he said "but I know you, you are Winifred Burkle, but you prefer being called Fred, you were going to study History but you changed your mind and went with Physics, I also know that you were trapped five years in another dimension” Her eyes widened. “I’m a traveler and this is my time machine and spacecraft, I can go everywhere at any possible moment and be right back in the blink of an eye, and I... I was wondering if you wanted to join me.” 

She stared at the stars, like in Pylea, like every night at the hotel, but she didn't feel alone anymore. Fred smiled.

"Yes."


End file.
